The Heart of Warren Peace
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: She was his best friend. When she vanished she took his heart with her. Set in an AU before and after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1. Senior year and new faces.

The bus pulled to a stop and Warren climbed on. Thankful this was his senior year, after this he planned on college. And a regular life, no hero business for him. He went for his usual seat in the back, but was stopped short by the fact it was already occupied. By a girl with very long mousy brown hair. She wore glasses over closed eyes and ear buds in her ears. He had a nagging feeling that he knew her from somewhere, but it could be his overtired imagination playing tricks on him. He had worked a double last night, and not slept much. She must have felt him staring at her, cause she opened her eyes and looked up at him. It hit him with the force of a hurricane, where he knew her when those grass green eyes focused on him. Elisabeth. The best friend he hadn't seen in three years. His musings were interrupted when she spoke.

"You can sit down, I don't bite I promise." she spoke with a smirk, one he knew she'd picked up from him.

"_Please Warren sit down, your making a scene." _her voice whispered across his mind. It held a note of pleading. So he sat, albeit somewhat reluctantly. The bus began moving once he'd sat, and a gaze around from behind his hair told him some were still watching him. No doubt waiting for him to lose his temper with the new student. His inability to keep his temper, and his power under control was legendary. Pulling his ear buds out he had every intention of ignoring the girl next to him. Unintentionally he thought back on his last memories of her.

***Flashbacks***

**Long walks by the lake, laughing all the while.**

*****

**Chasing each other through the halls of his house.**

*****

**Swimming in the pool at hers'.**

*****

**Their first kiss under the stars in his backyard, when they were ten. **

*****

**Three years later, on a stormy night they'd made love for the first time. Claiming each others' virginity. **

***End***

He jumped slightly when her hand glided over his thigh. It was her signal that she wanted to tell him something. Silently. It would serve her right if he pulled away and moved to sit elsewhere.

"_Yes it would. You have every right to be upset with me. I know there is nothing I can say to make right how I left. All I can say is I'm sorry. I'll say it every day if I have to, hell I'll beg on my knees." she paused so he could chuckle. He knew her dignity didn't often let her beg. Satisfied he'd had his laugh, she made to continue._

"_No it's my turn to speak now." he interrupted knowing they were almost at school and he had to say this before they got there._

"_You have no idea how much it hurt to wake up to an empty bed. No note, no nothing. I went to your house and your mom said you'd run away. That was all she could tell me. Which I'd expected because you never really told your mom much unless you had too. But to not leave me, your best friend, a clue hurt more then I can say. I thought we meant more to each other then that." _and with that he got up and halfway off the bus before her mental voice caught him.

"_You were my everything, my whole world and you're the reason I'm back." _that paused him for a moment, but the warning bell rang. And he walked away. Though he could admit that he was no longer mad. Or even upset. Knowing she was back safe and whole healed over all the festering emotions. He'd tried to hold on to some of it, but just couldn't. At the end of class he didn't recall a word of the lesson. He'd been to far gone in his own head.

* * *

A.N: I own nothing Sky High related.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2. Memories

Elisabeth's POV.

*Flashback 2 years prior.*

The bathroom was small and dingy, but as I stand at the mirror I don't care. I have to change my appearance. Again. So I can leave. Again. Satisfied with my white blonde hair and slightly darker skin, I struggle about my eyes. The vibrant emerald green orbs that once held laughter, look back at me with sad resignation. My thoughts turn to how much Warren loved my eyes. I miss him so much it hurts, I decide to leave my eyes alone. I walk out of the bathroom, shutting off the light as I go. The motel room is all around dingy, but since it's just another temporary stop, who cares. The room is messy, I worked a double and have been hastily packing my small bag. But as I lay down I can't stop the soft sigh of sadness. I let my thoughts drift back to Warren. My best friend from birth. He was my first kiss, first crush, and first lover. Warren was my everything and I still cry at night because I left without a word. Hugging the pillow to my chest I wish for Warren. Wishing he was here to hold me like he used to. I haven't seen or spoken to him in the time I've been gone. Looking to the desk, I can see the stack of letters. All to him, probably one for every day of the last two years. And I lost count as to how many times I picked up a phone to call him. Only to put it down before he can answer. My gaze moves to the photograph on the bedside table. It is of me and Warren, sitting on the porch swing in his backyard. Sitting side by side, his arm around me. My legs are draped over his lap. My head tucked under his chin, and my hand on his chest. I can still remember feeling his heartbeat against my fingertips. I don't recall which of our mothers took it. But it stands as a testament to how we felt about each other. Even if we didn't understand it yet ourselves. We look like we are plotting something, and maybe we were. Growing up he was my only friend, and I know he thought I could do better. Be popular, but I didn't want to be, he was all I needed. Hugging the pillow tighter I again wish for Warren. My mind brings forth the memory of our first kiss. In my pool that summer day. He took me by surprise, then he pulled away. A blush staining his cheeks as he made to apologize. I didn't let him however, and that was all she wrote. We were ten, but I'd already noticed feelings for him. I just didn't understand at that time. I know now, that I started falling for him. I knew I was completely in love with him by the time we turned thirteen. The song he wrote crosses my mind. I later found that he had written it about me.

"_I am comforted. To know your always there. To hear my every prayer. Inside I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime. I hear the words you say, to never walk away from me. And leave behind the promise of a lifetime."_

The tears flowed freely, as I cursed the asshole I call Dad. For causing this mess, making me run for my life. Warren's life. I ran away from my home, from the light of my world to keep daddy dearest out of it. When I heard that he had broke out of prison and that he was coming for me, I did the only thing I could. I ran. Seems stupid now, but all I knew was I couldn't let him near Warren. That last night I spent with him, we made love and I took a few precious hours of refuge in his arms. Leaving his bed that morning was the hardest thing I had ever done. Getting up I packed up the last of my scant belongings and left the room without a backward glance.

* * *

A.N: I own nothing Sky High related. I do apologize for the chapters being short. The song is Promise of a Lifetime. By Kutless and I don't own that either.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3. Lunchtime

Warren's POV..

The morning passed in a haze of memories, and before I knew it it was lunch time. I hadn't seen Lissy since the bus this morning but knew I would see her again now. My heart rose to think of her, seeing her would confirm that I had not hallucinated her. Coming out of the food line I watched Hippie drag her to our table. She put up a struggle but in the end gave a huff of defeat and settled at the end of the table. My seat too no less. I could hear Layla asking about her morning as I got closer, but her replies were muffled. All I could discern was she'd been given hero placement. I got to the table just as Will asked what her power was. Powers actually I knew but I wondered if she'd tell everybody else what I already knew. She looked up to answer Will and saw me and whatever she'd planned to say vanished. She gaped like an out of water fish for a minute before settling for a soft,

"Warren."

"Lissy." I returned and watched her color at the use of her nickname. The one only I could use on her.

"You two know each other?" Will interrupted as I sat down, sliding my leg along hers as I did. She looked pleadingly at me.

"He asked you a question, so you are on your own." I told her with a playful tone I knew she'd catch.

"_Jerk."_ she muttered across my mind.

"_Yup that I am and we need to talk. Privately." _I used the contact of our legs to tell her this silently. And with an emphasis on privately. Since I am not telepathic I need direct contact with her to share her power. It's part of her gift, to be able to share it like that and I'd bet money I was the only one she'd ever let know it. Her hand which had been in her lap slide to my thigh to let me know she had heard me as she gathered breath to answer Will. By now the whole table was looking at her expectantly.

"We grew up together. From diapers." she said finally, raising her voice to cut across Will who I knew was on the verge of repeating himself. I watched Layla's eyes gleam with suspicion and curiosity as she took in our close proximity. I knew she'd grill Lissy as soon as she had the chance.

"So what can you do?" asked Magenta.

"I'm a telepathic witch." she relied.

"Think Harry Potter but without the wand." she said to everyone else's puzzled expressions. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as the light dawned.

"You knew and you didn't tell me." Layla snapped at me, once she realized that of course I would have known.

"Duh, hippie it wasn't my place to tell you what she could do. So stop gaping at me." I put some acid in my tone as if to dare anyone else to challenge why I had withheld information. Nobody did because nobody wanted to get on my bad side. I watched as she picked at her lunch which was noodles of some kind.

"Are you done?" I asked out loud, mostly for everyone else's benefit. She looked up again and I couldn't read the expression that passed over her face.

"Yeah." she said as she pushed the tray away.

"Good." and with that I grabbed her hand and literally hauled her out of the cafeteria. Once we reached the first empty classroom I let her go, only to have to catch her when she lost her balance.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Getting me out of there. I was starting to feel overwhelmed." she replied softly. If she hadn't been in front of me I would've missed it.

"Well I think I deserve an explanation for why you disappeared. And why you never let me know anything. Like I said on the bus this morning, I thought we meant more to each other. Or that I at least meant something to you." I would've kept going but she out a finger to my lips, silencing me. Her eyes were sad, and she looked suddenly older then 17.

*Lissy's POV*

"You mean the world to me, hell you are my world, Warren. And like I said I will never be able to make right the hurt I know I caused you. But I panicked, I'm sure you heard my dad broke out of prison." I paused to gauge his reaction. The topic of our dads' was water under the bridge for us, but still painful. He nodded after a minute. I could tell he was mentally connecting the dots.

"He was going to come after you wasn't he?" he asked finally, in a voice gone quiet.

"Yes. And I couldn't have that. I couldn't risk you."

"How would you be risking me?" he was puzzled but getting angry.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" I asked with a smirk. He just looked confused still.

"I didn't want him using you as a weapon against me. You the one person I hold above all else, the only sure leverage he would have. He'd have figured out the surest way to get my compliance would be to threaten you." I finished and saw the light of understanding dawn.

"Well now that I get that, I guess I can admit that like I'm sure you've figured, I can't stay mad at you. Or even hurt, though I tried to be." I waited for a minute to see if he'd say more but he just hugged me closer. He'd opened his mouth to say more when Layla burst in. I lashed out at her with a arc of lightning before my brain could say NO. She ducked and yelped, I stepped out of Warren's arms and advanced on the Hippie. In my temper I lit my arms ablaze. I saw her duck under a desk and Warren's eyes light up in awe. I had inadvertently showed him my newest power. He sat gaping for a second before he moved in front of me, cutting off my path to Hippie.

"Elisabeth Grace Hale." my full name came out in a growl. My flames went out instantly. Uh-oh.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4. Save the Citizen.

Layla's POV.

Lissy was coming at me, arms aflame. It reminded me of Wills first confrontation with Warren. And had I not been scared I probably would have laughed at the irony.

"Elisabeth Grace Hale." I heard rather then saw Warren growl. I could tell that doused her fire. That was his dangerous purr, and long experience had taught me to run when he sounded like that. Peeking around the desk I had ducked under I saw her squaring off with him, but she looked sheepish. I had a feeling they were having a silent discussion. She had said she was telepathic, but never said how powerful she was.

"Hippie." I moved to stand, now feeling silly. I faced Warren first as he stood a little in front of her. Probably to keep a safe distance between me and the older girl.

"Care to explain what you are doing? Cause I know you know better then to be eavesdropping." his voice was low. I'd learned my lesson about how much Warren valued his privacy after he had a similar issue with Will.

"I was just going to tell you guys that lunch is almost over."

And as if on cue the bell rang.

"And that you might want to clue her in on STC. We have it the rest of the day today." I added.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath. I chanced a glance at Lissy.

"What's STC?" she asked softly. I didn't know who she was asking.

"Save the Citizen. I'll explain more in the gym, come on." Warren's voice was normal now. Taking her hand he led her out of the room. I followed behind slowly. STC would be interesting today, I just knew it.

Warren's POV.

The gym was packed since today was Monday. The whole school had STC in the afternoon. Lissy gripped tighter to my hand. Her dislike of crowds had apparently not improved. Once all was seated Coach Boomer picked Lash and Speed as Villains. I rolled my eyes, typical. (They'd only got probation for their minor part in Royal Pain's scheme.)

"Who do you pick for your heroes?" Boomer asked.

"Peace." said Speed.

"New Girl." supplied Lash when he saw how close she was to me. So much for explaining about STC. She was going to get a first hand lesson.

"Hale, Peace. Get down here." Boomer roared after consulting his clipboard to learn her name.

"Follow me." I said leading her to the changing area.

"Now Miss. Hale, what exactly is your power?" Boomer asked once we walked onto the floor. She'd obviously skipped Power Placement this morning.

"I'm a telepathic witch." she replied, tossing a don't you dare say it look my way. I smiled. Boomer just nodded and walked to his seat. Once perched the mulcher started and the dummy began begging to be saved. I watched Lissy take this in with wide eyes. She looked at me as Boomer yelled,

"BATTLE!" in his sonic voice. Lash reached out and grabbed her, tossing her aside. I watched in horror as she hit the wall protecting the bleachers. I aimed a fireball at him. He sidestepped it.

"Lissy!" I went for her only to find Speed in my way. I powered up, lighting my arms. Speed ran around me putting me out. He began running the vortex to keep me oxygen deprived, but as I hit the floor I watched him get flung away. He hit the ceiling as Lissy screamed,

"WARREN!" she made to move toward me, but Lash knocked her back.

"Not so fast sweetheart." he sneered and her face darkened.

"Hey Coach little help!" Speed was stuck to the ceiling. Coach just laughed. An ouch drew my attention back to Lissy. She was alight, and he was rubbing out his sleeves. So she'd burned him.

"You'll pay for that." he promised.

"You're a pathetic little bully." she replied coldly. And with that she put him on the ceiling next to Speed. Holding him there with her power. Then walked to me, summoning the dummy as she went by. I just watched, it had been awhile since I had seen her use her powers, and she's definitely powerful.

"HEROES WIN!" Boomer announced. We walked off the floor.

Lissy's POV

The game of Save the Citizen was a piece of cake. Very elementary school yet I could see the logic of it. Being able to work under pressure and all. I watched a couple more battles, but after Will and Layla defeated Speedy and Gumby I was ready to go. Of course I had to be reminded to let them down, I dropped them on their hollow heads to the delight of the rest of the assembly.

"Can we skip out early?" I whispered in Warren's ear. We still had some talking to do and I had boxes to unpack. His grip on my hand tightened as my breath tickled his earlobe. I repressed a smile, that was a subject we would needed to discuss. And soon.

"Yeah. We can since we are seniors and we played already."

"Good then let's blow this popsicle stand." I whispered again as Layla shot me a weird look. I gave her a Warren worthy glare and rose. Turning on my heel and leaving. He caught up to me at my locker.

A.N. Still don't own. I'm evil and yes she and Warren will be having another talk soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 4. Lonely Nights.

Lissy's POV…

6 months ago.

Another dull town, another new identity. I swear all the motels look the same. I glance around out of habit as I step out of the rain. Setting my pack down I sit with a sigh. I'm in Washington, Forks to be exact and the weather here fits my mood to a tee. Grey and dreary. I pull out the I-pod and put it on shuffle. I'm not really tired, but I lie down anyway. The song I'd heard on the radio plays in my mind, it's Savage Garden's I knew I Loved You. The song Warren and I used to sing to each other. It's a favorite of mine, and his, though I know he'll never admit it. At least not out loud. I can't help but sing it softly to myself, as I remember all the good times we had.

_Maybe it's intuition. _

_But some things you just don't question._

_Like in your eyes._

_I see my future in an instant, __and there it goes._

_I think I've found my best friend._

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe,_

_[chorus:] Warren and I at the local park, on the swings. Laughing about nothing. _

_I knew I loved you before I met you._

_I think I dreamed you into life._

_I knew I loved you before I met you._

_I have been waiting all my life._

_There's just no rhyme or reason only this sense of completion, and in your eyes I see the missing pieces._

_I'm searching for I think I found my way home. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe,_

_[repeat chorus] Sitting at his house or mine, not needing to talk. Just being together. _

_A thousand angels dance around you._

_I am complete now that I found you._

I fall asleep crying. Tomorrow I plan on calling my mom, like I do every few months to check in.

* * *

A.N. Sorry it's so short, my shortest ever I think but Surviving is taking up a fair bit of my time. I have to dedicate this chapter to Dawnie-7. A thank you for her reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6. Routines and a new student.

Lissy's POV…

After the first couple days, I got used to my classes and being around other kids. Something I hadn't dealt with since 8th grade. I had been inducted into Warren's group of friends, and discovered that Layla wasn't that bad. Though her obsession with green was overwhelming sometimes. Magenta was funny, she thought like me and told it like it was. My mom no longer lived in Maxville, but she and Principal Powers got an apartment for me in town. And within walking distance of the Paper Lantern, where Warren worked five days a week. He and Will had helped me organize and decorate over the first weekend. I had also gone to the care home to visit Warren's mom. She had terminal cancer, and wasn't expected to live much longer. Warren as I learned, moved in with Will so they could sell the house in order to help pay for her care. That broke my heart, but she and I cried and talked. She filled me in on everything I had missed, and I didn't have the heart to tell her that I already knew most of it.

"Lissy." she called, as I put my coat on. I turned to look at her.

"Please take care of Warren after I'm gone. He loves you so much, you were always his world. And he'll need you more then you know." she said in a serious tone, so unlike the joyful one she'd been using. I went back to the woman who had been my second mother, and hugged her.

"I promise, Mrs. Peace I am not leaving again. I'm here for good." she smiled at me. I left a few minutes later to meet up with Layla and Mag. I looked at my watch as I walked to the Paper Lantern, where we were meeting. 6:30 I'd be right on time. Upon entering the small restaurant I saw the girls in our usual booth, but I wanted to see Warren first. I found him in the stock room, filling napkin holders.

"Boo." I came up behind him. He turned surprised.

"Babe, don't do that." he admonished pretending to be scared. It took him a minute to look at me before he noticed the tell tale signs that I had been crying. His arms tightened around me for a moment, before he spoke.

"It's okay. I know it's hard to see her like that. But I'll bet you made her day. She's been hoping you'd come back." I sniffed, reigning in the flood that wanted out.

"Go see the girls, I'll be off by the time your done." he said softly. I had to stand on tip toe to kiss him. At six foot two, he towered over my five foot four inch frame.

"Ok." and with that I turned and went out to the table. The evening past hazily for me, about halfway through our meal Warren's shift ended and he hung out till I was ready to go. Since I'd come back he had been dividing his time between my house and Will's. Tonight I knew he'd stay with me.

We'd said goodnight to the girls, as Layla's mom picked them up, and walked the distance to my house.

"How was she?" he asked as we cuddled in the afterglow. I'd been dozing with his chest as my pillow.

"Good. She was eating when I got there, and the nurse said she'd been having a good day. We talked and she told me all about what I missed. She told me over and over how much she'd missed me."

"Well you are the daughter she never had." that was the last of our conversation.

Next Morning

Warren's POV…

I woke early, and went to shower while Lissy slept. I'd wake her after I made coffee. My phone rang as I wrapped the towel around my waist.

"Hello."

"Were the hell are you?" came Will's annoyed voice.

"I stayed at Lissy's, why?"

"Mom and Dad were flipping, cause you didn't come back."

"Sorry Will. I'll come by after school and talk to them." I promised, knowing they didn't really approve of me sleeping with Lissy.

"Ok. I'm sorry too, they just annoy me when they get like this. I'll see you guys at school." and with that he was gone. I shook my head as she appeared in the doorway, wearing only my red muscle shirt.

"Will?" she asks, as she brushes past me into the bathroom. Stripping and proceeding to get in the shower.

"Yeah." I stutter when I can speak. I have half a mind to get in with her, but a glance at the bedside clock tells me we will be late if I do what I'd like too. I finish getting dressed as she comes out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Her hair is a darker blonde now, and she's gone back to the ivory skin tone that she had as a child. I've always been awed by her ability to alter her appearance at will. She goes to her closet and pulls out a grey and blue knit top, with light blue jeans.

"Have you made coffee yet?" she asks, pulling on the jeans.

"Yeah, it should be ready now." I reply pulling on the black and red t-shirt, over a black muscle shirt. I'd already dried my hair.

"I'll make your cup while you finish getting ready."

"Thanks." is her reply from the bathroom, where she is brushing her hair.

It takes another fifteen minutes before we make it out to the bus stop.

Lissy and I don't have classes together till third period.

Lissy POV…

I walked into my first class with Magenta, completely unprepared for the surprise that sat at my desk.

"Do we have another new student?" Mag asked, bringing me out of my day dreams.

"Dunno, do we?"

"I think so, cause there's a new guy sitting in the empty side of your desk." she stated and I turned to see who she was talking about. I recognized the blonde hair and pale profile."Jasper!" I exclaimed throwing myself into said blonde's arms.

"Lisa." he smiled too, as he returned the hug. I was so excited, I couldn't help but jump a little.

"What brings you to Sky High?" I asked once I could contain myself.

"Carlisle wanted to see if it would be good for us to come here. So I get to be the guinea pig." he said. I'd recalled that conversation with the head of the Cullen clan well. He'd asked my opinion, after he'd told me how they wanted the kids to go there. I'd run into the Cullen's while in Forks about nine months ago.

"So you going to introduce?" Mag asked as the teacher walked in.

"Class we have a new student. Mr. Hale, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure." he said standing up.

"My name is Jasper Hale, and I come from Forks Washington. If all goes well here, my brothers and sisters will start here as well." he finished and sat. A heard a few girls swooning. They would of course know him from the Twilight books and movies. Only us supers knew that vampires were real.

"Any relation to Miss. Hale?" the teacher asked, noting how similar we looked.

"No." we said together.

"How do you know each other then?" one of the girls asked.

"I met Lisa when she was in Forks. Where my family and I were still living. This school has been after Carlisle to send us here for sometime now. He and Esme think it would be a nice change for us to go to a school where we wouldn't have to hide what we are. So here I am." he replied. Of the family, I'd become fond of Jasper. While I stayed with the family it had been to him that I'd poured my heart out to. Since he could feel emotions, I couldn't really hide anything, so he became my confidante. The class period was spent talking, well Jas talked and we listened.

"What's you next class?" I asked as the bell rang.

"Hero history." he replied, as we walked arm and arm down the hall.

"Oh goody. You get to meet Warren, he's in that class."

"So how are you?" he asked, now that we could talk more freely.

"I'm good. Warren and I worked out a few things, and got together. Officially. You were right, he didn't stay mad at me." I told him, as I stopped at my locker. I got out the book I needed for next hour, and turned to see Warren coming down the hall.

"Here he comes now." I said.

"Hey baby." he spoke softly, noting how close to Jasper I was.

"Who's this?"

"Babe meet Jasper Hale. Jas this is Warren Peace."

"Good to meet you. Lisa told me about you." Jas said as he and Warren shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, she told me about meeting you and your family."

"Let's go. We'll be late." I spoke as I guided them towards their class.

A.N. Surprised? Hehe. Don't own anything except Lissy.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7. Meeting the Cullen's.

Lissy's POV…

School passed quickly after Warren and Jasper met. They got along well, talking about music and motorcycles. Warren got himself a Ducati 1098 R Bayliss for his sixteenth birthday. And I knew that Jasper had several of his own. He'd taken me for a ride on the newest one, a Kawasaki Ninja ZX 6R, while I was in Forks. I had saved up enough to get myself a 2010 Saleen Mustang S281. I had been unsure of either it of the Corvette, but Alice said go with the Mustang. So I did, knowing already it wasn't wise to argue with her. Jasper had the locker right next to mine, and Warren shared with me, since his was in another hallway. Will's locker was a few down from Jaspers'.

"You coming home tonight?" Will asked impatiently. I smacked him in the back of the head with my mad science book. He just looked at me, unfazed of course.

"Anyone ever tell you, your rude?" I asked.

"Just you." he shot back, tapping Warren's shoulder.

"I heard you the first time Will, and yes I'll be there around four. I'm going to go to Lissy's first and get my bike." Warren snapped, before Will could speak. The younger boy walked away in a huff.

"Lisa, Esme would like to see you, Alice and Bella as well. Warren can meet us there, if he wants. Can you come over for a bit?" Jasper asked, as we headed out the doors, to the buses. I glanced at my boyfriend.

'Go Lissy, I'll be there later.' his voice whispered across my mind.

"Sure. We going now?" I asked, once the buses were in the air.

"We have to get my bike. I parked it at the bus stop."

"Oh. Cool." I was excited, I love motorcycles. Warren was teaching me to drive his. We got off at the same stop, which was the one closest to the Paper Lantern. Jasper's bike was parked in the restaurants parking lot. The black and blue bike gleamed in the sunlight.

"Your favorite, rode it all the way here from Forks." he said, handing me the helmet. I watched fascinated as he swung himself into the seat and kick started the bike, causing it to roar. Made me horny as fuck, whenever Warren did exactly that. Something about motorcycles got me worked up. Shaking my head, I put the helmet on and climbed on behind Jasper. The bike wasn't really meant for two, but I didn't care. As soon as he was sure I was secure, he revved the engine and the bike took off like a shot.

The house was huge, and white like the Forks one. It was also surrounded by woods, but I'd expected that. He'd pulled round the house and into the garage. Rosalie was working on Emmett's jeep, only her legs stuck out from under the massive vehicle.

"Where's Esme?" Jasper asked, once Rosalie came out from under the jeep.

"In her study, going over blueprints." she didn't acknowledge me at all, which was what I'd expected. She didn't like me, thought I was a danger to her family. The fact that everyone else disagreed didn't sway her, so she remained cold to me. As soon as we made it the kitchen, I was ambushed by a small pixie. Bella stood a ways away, a smile gracing her lips.

"Can't breathe Alice." I gasped. She released me.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. I saw you were coming, and Warren will be here soon." she was bouncing on her toes.

"She's been like this all day." Bella said, as much to me as to Jasper. The door opened again, and in strode Carlisle. He looked exhausted, though I knew he wasn't.

"Elisabeth." he greeted me last, since I'd ducked behind Bella. He only noticed me when she pulled me from behind her. Even though I thought to late, that he could probably smell me. Super senses and all. "Surprise." I shrugged, stepping into his out stretched arms. I'd also developed a close bond with him, while I'd been in Forks. Having never had a father of my own, I adopted him as the next best thing. He hadn't minded, and during the late nights when I couldn't sleep, I sought him out. He listened while I talked, and held me when I cried.

"Have you seen Esme yet?" he asked, when I stepped away.

"No. I was ambushed by a pixie." I said, shooting a mock dark look in Alice's direction. She just grinned at me.

"Well let's go then, I'm sure she knows you're here by now." I let him guide me out of the kitchen. Leaving Jasper with Alice, who was grilling him about Sky High.

"So how have you been since we saw you last?" Carlisle asked, I was currently ahead of him on the stairs.

"Good. I puttered about, but decided to return to Maxville. I'm a senior in the Hero class at Sky High. And Warren and I have been together, officially now for almost two months. He'll be here later." I finished as we reached the second floor, I saw Esme in the doorway.

"Thought I heard your voice, Lissy." she moved to hug me. My unofficial mother, and that thought caused my eyes to fill.

"Honey, what's wrong." of course Esme noticed. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. I'd thought of Warren's mom. How she'd been a mother to me all my life.

"It's Warren's mom. She's sick, terminal cancer." it came out before I could stop it. As soon as the words were out, both Carlisle and Esme had their arms around me. I cried, like I had last night. Jasper poked his head in the doorway, probably because of the spike in my emotions. Carlisle shook his head and Jasper retreated.

"Can anything be done for her?" Carlisle asked, ever the doctor.

"Just keep her comfortable." I said sadly. Carlisle just nodded, hugged me again.

"I'm sorry." Esme said, softly.

"It's alright. I've talked to her, and she's ready to go. Warren told me she got sick after I left, and at first she fought it, but it's Pancreatic Cancer. So there was only so much they could do. They ran out of options just a few months ago. Warren says the doctors are amazed she's lasted this long, he thinks she waited for me. Because she didn't want to leave Warren alone." I finished, hiccupping with sobs.

"Where's his father?" Esme asked.

"Who cares." I replied. Thinking of Christian Peace, rotting in solitary.

"He's never been around, he's in jail. Like my rotten no account father. Well till he broke out anyway." I said this for Esme's benefit, Carlisle already knew this. After all I'd have never met the Cullen's if I hadn't been running from daddy dearest.

"Oh." was all she managed to say. Alice appeared in the room with my phone in her hand.

"It's Warren, he needs directions." she said, holding out the device.

"Have Jas give them to him, since he can tell him how to get here from town. I rode with Jasper." I explained, as she shook her head disapprovingly. She hates motorcycles, won't touch one let alone ride it. She turned and bounced out the door, her energy level astounds me.

"He'll be here in forty five minutes."

A.N. A bit of a filler. R&R PLZ and Thank you...


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Warren meets the Cullens.

I dried my tears and asked Carlisle to send Edward in here. I had an idea I wanted to run by him.

"Lisa." he said walking into the room. I looked up at him, and could totally see why Bella had fallen so hard for him. I'd probably have a crush on him myself, if it weren't for Warren. And how much I loved him.

"You remember when I was in Forks with you guys, and we did that song that Warren wrote?" I asked. He nodded. Of course he would remember the night in question. Prefect vampire memory and all.

"Can we play it for Warren tonight? I want to show him that I remember it." The song in question was the one Warren had written for me. Though I didn't realize that till much later, and I'd helped him with some of it. Edward nodded again,

"I still have the music sheets I made. I meant to give them to you, but you left. Jasper wrote a guitar piece to go with what you played on the piano, Shall we go practice it?"

"Yeah. That would be wise." I replied knowing that he and Jasper really didn't need to practice they were doing it for me.

"He'll love it, Lissy." Alice chimed after a couple of practice runs. I let Edward play the piano, so I could focus on just singing. Last time I'd played and sang, while Edward sang the background parts. But I wanted to be able to focus on Warren, so we would trade.

"He's here. He's here." Bella and Alice were excited. Rosalie just huffed in annoyance and went upstairs.

The family assembled around me, as Carlisle answered the door. Warren had changed since school, into a black button down with a blue and silver dragon on the back. Silver and blue designs swirled down the sleeves. A blue muscle shirt peaked from under the button down. His jean's were more fitted, and black with silver designs to match the shirt.

"Baby." I moved forward, past Bella and into his arms.

"Lissy. You didn't tell me I was meeting everyone." he seemed nervous. I just smiled at him, and pecked his lips.

"Don't worry. They've been very anxious to meet you, and they don't bite." I made a slight joke. It worked as Warren laughed.

"Unless your into that sort of thing." Emmett returned. Always the pervert.

"Emm, behave." Esme warned. Which made Emmett duck his head.

"Warren, I'd like to introduce you to some very special people." I said turning his towards Carlisle and Esme.

"Honey, this is Carlisle and Esme." I made the first introduction, and Warren went to shake hands with Carlisle, who took over.

"This is my family; you know Jasper, and Alice is beside him. Edward and Bella. The jokester is Emmett and Rosalie is upstairs. She doesn't care much for people, so I don't think you'll meet her." he finished.

"It's very nice to finally meet all of you." I smiled, Warren may be grouchy sometimes but he knows how to be polite too. They nodded, and Esme came to us. Embracing first Warren then me. I smiled again, knowing she'd just added Warren to the family.

"Warren." Edward spoke, making Warren look at him.

"Lissy has something to show you. Last time she was here, she played us something. Tonight her and I worked with Jasper to prefect it.

Everyone moved silently to the living room, and the baby grand that sat on it's platform near the stairs. Edward took his seat on the bench, While Jas sat on the bench next to him, facing the room, guitar in hand. I placed Warren in the seat Carlisle had moved up, and went to stand by the piano. My eyes never leaving Warren's face, as I began to sing.

_I have fallen to my knees_

_As I sing a lullaby of pain_

_I'm feeling broken in my melody_

_As I sing to help the tears go away _

_Then I remember the pledge you made to me_

_I know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime_

_I hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me and leave behind_

_The promise of a lifetime _I moved off the platform.

_Will you help me fall apart_

_Pick me up, take me in your arms _I sang as I sat on Warrens' lap.

_Find my way back from the storm_

_And you show me how to grow through the change_

_ I still remember the pledge you made to me_

_I know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime_

_I hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me and leave behind_

_The promise of a lifetime _

_I am holding on to the hope I have inside_

_With you I will stay through every day_

_Putting my understanding aside_

_ And I am comforted._

_To know you always there_.

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime_

_I hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me and leave behind_

_The promise of a lifetime _

_I know your always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime_

_Looking back at me I know that you can see _

_My heart is open to _

_The promise of a lifetime_

I finished noting the tears in Warren's eyes. He blinked a few times, to clear them.

'_You remembered my song. Even after all this time.' _his voice whispered across my mind.

"I love you, so much it hurt to leave like I did. I did this for you, to show you I never forgot that promise." I spoke softly, knowing every one in the room could hear.

"I love you too Lissy. I can't put into words the hurt I felt waking up to find you gone. Don't ever do that to me again." he kept his tone low too.

"I won't. I can't live without you." I promised. Knowing now we could heal. Now we could move on.

A.N. I think this feels like a good place to end this, but don't worry. A sequel will be forthcoming to continue Lissy and Warrens' adventures.


End file.
